


Dubbi e timori

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Californiani [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, PWP, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Victor si prende cura di Tiziano.Scritto col prompt del p0rnfest:ORIGINALE	M/M	Sotto un sole bruciante
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Californiani [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596976





	Dubbi e timori

Dubbi e timori

L’aria di mare, densa di salsedine, arrivava fino alla cittadina, composta da diverse ville miliardarie.

Un gabbiano si posò sul terrazzino di una di queste, dove si trovavano due uomini intenti a prendere il sole.

Victor era steso su una sedia a sdraio, fissava Tiziano con livore.

Tiziano indossava solo una maglietta senza maniche, con raffigurato un arcobaleno, con nient’altro sotto. Si mordicchiò il labbro, mentre giocherellava con il piercing di metallo che aveva al proprio ombelico.

\- Ho desiderato di averti per così tanto tempo ed ora siamo qui, sotto il sole bruciante della California.

Il passato è passato, resta solo la tua felicità.

Il mio unico desiderio era di farti accettare la tua vera natura. Ci sono riuscito, ma si sono reso conto che ci sono ancora molte tue incertezze da combattere insieme – pensò Victor.

Fece stendere Tiziano sopra di sé e gli posò un bacio sul collo, la plastica della sedia cigolò.

Il vento faceva ondeggiare le palme che decoravano la strada, e il tendone che in parte li proteggeva dal sole a picco.

Tiziano chiuse gli occhi, sorridendo, mentre sentiva le braccia dell’amante avvolgerlo. Sentì il bassoventre dell’altro che duro gli strofinava contro, nonostante i pantaloncini di Victor, arrossì e si voltò.

“Ti va di farlo?” domandò, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

I corpi di entrambi erano bollenti per il caldo e il sudore scivolava sulle loro pelli.

Victor gli domandò: “A te no?”.

Tiziano chiuse gli occhi, posandogli la testa sulla spalla.

“Io preferire fermarmi ai preliminari” soffiò. Gli accarezzò il fianco, con dita tremanti.

Victor gli sollevò la maglietta con una mano, mentre con l’altra gli sfiorava il membro.

“Non sei stanco di rimanere fermo ai preliminari?” domandò. Lo sentì rabbrividire ed iniziò ad accarezzarglielo.

Tiziano mugolò, schiudendo le gambe, strusciandosi sul corpo dell’altro, sfiorandogli le caviglie con i piedi.

“ _Mnhh… aaah… ah_ …” gemette. “Ti… T’infastidisce?” domandò.

Victor gli rispose: “No, posso aspettare in eterno”.

\- Voglio che anche tu sia pronto – pensò.

Tiziano unì la mano alla sua, facendogli aumentare il ritmo.

Victor gli stuzzicò la parte finale del membro, strusciò le dita fino ad arrossargli la pelle, giocherellando con i peletti scuri.

S’interruppe, ascoltandolo ansimare e gli fece riprendere fiato, mentre gli accarezzava la pancia. Stuzzicandogli il punto in cui aveva il piercing. Risalì fino al suo capezzolo, giocherellandoci.

Tiziano sussurrò con un filo di voce: “Facendo quello che si è sempre fatto, si ottiene quello che si è sempre avuto. Quello che ho avuto fino ad ora non mi è bastato”.

Le sue pupille erano dilatate e le sue orecchie erano in fiamme.

Victor ricominciò ad accarezzargli l’intimo.

“ _Umphf_ ” borbottò. Gli prese il membro con entrambe le mani, passando le dita su e giù. Eccitandolo sempre di più, avvertendolo fremere.

\- Mi piacerebbe appartenerti, ma voglio continuare ad essere speciale per te. Devo sentirmi sicuro di me stesso, scacciare il terrore di rovinare tutto mostrandoti un lato debole e perverso di me – pensò Tiziano.

Iniziò a dimenare il bacino, febbricitante per i tocchi delle dita dell’altro. Il sudore dovuto al caldo divenne ancora più copioso per il piacere.

Victor sussurrò: “Allora aspetterò”.

Tiziano deglutì, l’intero suo corpo era scosso da tremiti di piacere.

“Ti prometto… _mnaaah_ … che non sarà per sempre” mugolò.

\- Non sono bravo con le parole. So che se parlassi per consolarlo rovinerei soltanto il momento. Spero che il mio corpo parli anche per me – si augurò Victor. Sentiva l’altro vibrare.

Tiziano si liberò, sporcandogli le dita di sperma, mentre si lasciava andare a un lungo gemito liberatorio.


End file.
